


Lockdown loneliness

by FallingPetalsGlowingHeart



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, Protective gio, Ranvir deserves all the happiness in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingPetalsGlowingHeart/pseuds/FallingPetalsGlowingHeart
Summary: Giovanni reacts to Ranvir’s instagram story
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Lockdown loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this message on annie’s cc  
> “ Honestly I think he probably threatened to screw lockdown and go round because that’s his girl but then she convinced him to see sense 🥺🥺”

Having put Tushaan to bed, Ranvir made her way back downstairs to unwind with a dose of Netflix before bed. As she watched she couldn’t deny the wave of sadness that hit her as she saw people enjoying a pre-covid world, even if it was all pretend. As the characters sat chatting in a café she couldn’t help but feel jealous, not knowing when she’d enjoy such a simple pleasure again. Her mind drifted as she counted all the things they could do that she couldn’t: go to the theatre, or cinema, or a shopping centre, see family, or hug friends. She felt slight anger rising, craving to do all those things. Then of course there was one major thing she missed, one person. He hadn’t even been a part of her life pre-covid, but still lockdown meant they were apart. And she so desperately wanted to be with him, in his arms, where he’d made her feel so safe over a long, eventful 8 weeks.

Her attention came back to the TV - the cast still enjoying coffees in a nicely decorated café. _'When was the last time I’d been in a café?'_ She wondered. Picking up her phone she scrolled through her photos, passing the many from her time on strictly, and her collection of shirtless Giovanni pictures. _September. **September?**_ It had been 4 months and yet the people on the telly got to be there. She felt a smile as she reminisced, thinking about that last outing, meeting her friend Anne and gossiping about strictly. They'd discussed dances and costumes, and even made predictions on who her partner would be. _'If only I’d known what was coming'_ she laughed to herself. But still a lingering feeling of sadness remained. She couldn't help the loneliness she felt, just being home with her son. As if January wasn’t miserable enough, for everyone, and personally, the lockdown really emphasised all low, blue feelings. The first lockdown at least had sunny weather, making meeting friends outside easier than in the freezing cold or pouring rain, and there was an overall sense of optimism. Lockdown 2 stretched over strictly so she was never lonely. If anything she hadn't had enough time alone. Maybe that comparison made this time harder, it’s not like she was spending 10 hours a day with a hot Italian right now, as much as she wished she was.

She posted the photo on her instagram story with a caption ‘hands up if you’re feeling lonelier this time in lockdown’. Then she let her phone down, turned the tv off and picked up a book in the hope of actually unwinding this time.

Half an hour later and her phone was ringing. She’d noticed a few messages flashing up as she’d read, but hadn’t felt like paying them attention quite yet. But once the phone started ringing she noticed a familiar face pop up, and answered the FaceTime almost instantly.

“Hi” she couldn’t help but smile when she saw his face.

“Baby are you ok?” Giovanni quickly asked. She could read the concern all over her face. “I saw your story, I don’t want you feeling lonely, I’m only a call away you know that.”

She sighed deeply, “I know but it’s just not the same is it?” Their eyes both softened as they stared at each other through the screen. She forced a smile, trying to act more ok than she was. Of course he could see through it, and her sadness made him feel hurt. After a long pause, “I just wish I could see you in person, be in your arms” she continued.

“Hold your hands, rub your side, squeeze you, kiss you” he added, feeling tears sting at his eyes. It hadn’t quite hit him how much he longed to be with her. He knew he missed her of course, but being so busy with his classes, and instagram lives, and even making kai feel less blue had left him with little time to dwell on his own feelings. But in her admitting her own loneliness he finally acknowledged his.

Seeing him so emotional was so touching and she couldn’t stop the tears that started falling down her cheeks.

“I just wish this was all over” she sniffled, “like on tv shows, they’re so lucky,” she laughed lightly, knowing it was ridiculous to be jealous of fake people.

He laughed back, his cheeks now wet too, “me too babygirl. I just want to hold you and tell you it will be ok, like before results shows,” they both smiled at the memory of how they would cuddle up together in their dressing room between filming the two shows, calming each others nerves. Ranvir, however, was still crying. “It’s shit” 

“It’s shit” she echoed, with a slight giggle.

“But why didn’t you just talk to me princess?”

“I didn’t want to bring you down, and clearly it did,” she said quietly, her voice shaking as she cried.

“Can’t I just re-bubble?” He asked, hopeful she’d say yes, even if he knew it was wrong.

“You know we can’t” she mumbled.

“But if it’s for mental well being then it’s allowed? I mean look at you baby, you need me there.”

“No really we shouldn't” she said while he talked.

“I can pack my stuff and drive now and then we can be together in a matter of hours and I know what about kai but he’ll be fine I’m sure” he rambled on, looking round the room as he hatched his plan.

“Sweetheart” she interrupted but he wasn’t listening, and continued his ramble. “Giovanni” she said louder this time and he snapped his eyes back to the screen. He relaxed to a smile as he saw she’d stopped crying. “As much as I love you I’m not willing to get in trouble for breaking rules.” She raised an eyebrow in the kind of disapproving look she’d usually give Tushaan for not doing homework or Schmizzles for eating her shoes. “With my job I cant risk being caught not complying to rules, even if we found a loop hole.”

He let out a big sigh and run his hands through his hair, visibly frustrated at not being able to see her, even if she was right. “And besides, think about your shows. For them to go ahead you’ll need it to be safer, so we have to be strict.”

“Ah I know I know,” he reluctantly agreed, waving his arms around as he spoke. “But no more sad story posts from you princess. Next time you’re sad you call me, okay?”

“But I don't want to make you sad-“

“I don’t care. I’m sad? Whatever. My job is to stop YOU being sad.” He cut her off.

She chuckled at his defensiveness.

“The more I get to see you, even through the screen,is better for me anyway baby. And once lockdown is over you’re not getting rid of me. I’ll be straight in the car and over to your house.”

“Yeah sure you will,” she rolled her eyes and laughed. 

“Oh trust me, I will. Not leaving your side for a minute. I’ll be up at 3, going to GMB. The might as well hire me as a new presenter because I'm not letting you out of my arms ever again”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me wants to do a series of explaining social media posts but idk  
> We’ll see i guess
> 
> Just wanna give a big thank u to annie for hosting all the chats on cc you absolute angel xx  
> And everyone on twitter i love ur posts. <3 Ranvanni may be taking up too much of my brain but at least it’s something nice to think about over lockdown  
> I’m so appreciative of everyone who provides content to fill the strictly void


End file.
